Mr Cipher
by Magister Mentium
Summary: Ever had that teacher who you could've sworn was out to get you? Well in this case, it might not just be paranoia. After a long, adventurous summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper And Mabel are back at Piedmont Junior High. Things seem to be returning back to normal, that is, until World History. Class, meet Mr. Cipher!


"Uuuuggghhhh, noooo. I don't want to go to school," Mabel said as she turned over on her side.

"c'mon!" Said her twin brother, Dipper. "We don't want to be late on the first day! Besides, you get to be in Mrs. Hansen's biology class this year, and you know what that means?" Mable mumbled something. "It means that you get to meet the class hamster!"

Mabel's eyes snapped open. "C'mon, Dipper!" she said, leaping out of bed. "Quit lazing about, we're gonna be late for school!" Dipper laughed as he was tugged out the door by his sister, only to be tugged back in when she realized that she was in a nightgown.

* * *

"Wow, it's so weird to be back here after the crazy summer", said Dipper, neatly stacking his books in his new locker. He knew it would be messed up eventually.

"yeah", said Mabel, cramming all of her stuff into her locker. "Gnomes, lake monsters, bobsledding aliens- I'll be surprised if mom and dad ever let us go back, after they thought you had lost your mind!" She poked him sharply in the side.

he softly chuckled, rubbing his bruised rib. "Yeah, Soos and I have been video chatting, you know, to see if there are any updates on the author, the town-" he paused.

"Bill."

"yeah, what do you think he's planning?" Asked Mabel, decorating her locker with stickers.

"I don't know," said Dipper, "but it'll be big, disastrous, and all, you know. Apocalypticy and stuff."

The bell rang. The sound to begin their nine months of physical and mental torture, far worse than anything Bill could inflict apon them.

"c'mon, let's go," he said. He headed towards biology.

He turned around to see if his sister was following. "Mabel?" She was holding a ziplock bag of a pink glittery substance.

"Mabel! Are you seriously trying to smuggle that in?!" Dipper whispered loudly, not wanting to be caught with the illegal candy.

"I'm sorry, Dipper!" Said Mabel guiltily. "The Smile Dip owns me! I can't give it up that easily!"

"Mabel."

she sighed. "Fine." She tossed the bag in the garbage.

* * *

after they avoided the possible sugar bust, it was a pretty normal first day of school.

Mabel wrote her name on all the desks, Dipper erased them, Mabel knitted tiny sweater for the algebra classes hamster, Dipper took notes on just about everything, Mabel chatted with her friends in gym, Dipper hid under the bleachers, and they both agreed they would rather be back at the Mystery Shack.

After a long day of wishing they were still in bed, they finally made it to their last class. World History.

they walked into the room. It smelled of chalk, books, and human despair. Just like any other.

what was not like any other, however, was it's looks. Sure, it had maps plastered all over the wall, but it also had a lot of yellow. A LOT. The whole room seemed to be yellow and black, unlike the other rooms that were mostly white.

it also had a bunch of trinkets and knickknacks that seemed appropriate for the subject, but not for a middle school.

bone necklaces, human skulls, knives, voodoo dolls, detailed paintings of Viking torture methods, bloody documents, books of dark magic, egyptian jars that had the smell of rotten flesh coming from them, a working model of a tank, some musket balls and an actual gallow platform with a real noose in the corner.

this class would be... Interesting...?

as the twins took their seats, the whole class stared with unease at their surroundings. The twins weren't too phased. It was basically the entire inventory of the Mystery Shack.

"Yeesh, the teacher must be a complete freak," said a boy from behind Dipper.

"yeah. I mean, who even brings this stuff into schools?" Said another.

"well, maybe he travels?" Said a girl, as she she aprehensively inspected a particularly nasty looking gargoyle that had apparently been ripped off the the side of an old building.

"I think it's neat," said a girl with way too many piercings, dark cloths and very colorful hair as she removed a knife from it's cover.

"put that down", said a voice from the door. Vice principal Sycavich walked in. The girl smirked and put it down.

"now, I know you all were expecting to be taught by Mrs. Klaus this year," said the fat bald man with the haphazardly shaven beard. "But something has come up in her personal life, and she has been given the year off to, er, pull herself together."

the twins exchanged glances.

"anyway until she gets out of the mental ward- I mean, uh, therapy- I mean, well, until she gets better-" he said, satisfied with his answer. "you will have a new teacher. I'll go outside and talk to him before he introduces himself." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

the class looked around at each other in uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, Mabel squeaked. "Uh, Dipper...?" She whispered. Dipper turned to face her. She pointed a shaky finger above the blackboard. Dipper gasped. How had he not noticed that?

it was a woven tapestry, depicting violent chaos. Human bones were strung across the bottom, and above them were human figures bowing down next to a tree engulfed in flames. As if that wasn't scary enough, the thing that made Dipper and Mabel's stomach flip flop was the eye. The red, glowing, menacing eye surveying the bloody scene, an eye that had haunted them ever since they had left Gravity Falls, an eye that belonged to...

a triangle.

"Dipper, you don't think-"

"no, no. It's, it's impossible! Isn't it?"

"oh, but Pinetree," said a voice.

the twins blanched. Slowly, they turned around to see a figure leaning against the door frame.

"nothing's impossible." They watched in shock as he strode confidently into the class.

"well, hello children!" He said as he adjusted his bow tie. "Call me Mr. Cipher."


End file.
